The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to selection of data objects and, more specifically, to systems and methods for use in enabling a user to select one or more data objects from a plurality of edge-connected data nodes.
At least some known software applications present available and selected data objects stored in a graph structure as a list (e.g., unsorted or sorted alphabetically) and/or as a collection of interconnected nodes with no hierarchical organization. Alternatively, at least some known software applications present data objects as nodes in a tree structure that represents a single relationship between the data objects. Notably, such presentation techniques may require a user to navigate through large unorganized lists of objects, a large number of lists, a complex arrangement of unorganized nodes, and/or a fixed hierarchical view that is organized in a manner unrelated to the task the user is performing. Further, the navigation mechanism may need to be redisplayed for each object the user wishes to select, inconveniencing the user and obscuring the set of selected objects as another object is located and selected.